


Our Future is Unlimited

by ShkunTB45



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Magic, Major Illness, Marriage, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sorceresses, Starting Over, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkunTB45/pseuds/ShkunTB45
Summary: When Fiyero and Elphaba leave Oz, what kind of new life can they create for themselves in their newly discovered home? Will feature short references to the novel.





	1. Chapter 1

We have been walking over mountains, through deserts and jungles, for whom knows how long. Fiyero could keep walking forever, since he is not even human; this is all because of me.

Basically, us traveling this far is all because of me. Why was I cursed with being born green skinned? Why did people assume I was bad because of the way I looked? Even my own father! He couldn't stand the sight of me, and always favored my sister, mainly because she was a perfectly normal color.

Well, at least there are two people who care about me, but one of them thinks I am dead: Glinda, my best friend in the whole world. She understood me, knew what I believed in that was right, and now I will never see her again.

Fiyero risked his life for me, nearly perishing by concealing mywhereabouts. Therefore, to protect him, I cast a spell on him, transforming him into a scarecrow. Now that we are together again, I have tried to figure out a spell to change him back into the handsome, brave man I fell in love with.

...

Elphaba is deprived of sleep due to our constant traveling. I cannot stand to see her like this, she should rest. "Fae, maybe you should sit down for awhile. You seem awfully tired."  
"No, Yero, I'm fine. We can set up camp in a few hours."

"Please. Just rest, I hate to see you so exhausted." I lead her to a large rock and we sit down. She is so exhausted she immediately falls asleep.

As she dozes, I glance at her gentle face. We have come so far, climbed mountains, crossed streams, risked our very lives to be together. I would be dead right now, if it were not for my beautiful Fae. If only I could feel her hand touch my face, my body, but I am nothing but a heap of straw sewn together in pieces. How I long to be human once more, so we may truly express our love for one another.

"I'm alright now." She is standing once more at my side. "Let's go on." "Don't worry; I have a feeling we don't have much longer until we find civilization." I assure her, and we continue our journey.

...

Another several hours have passed, and finally, we see a small village near a rushing river, and people with their families.

"Yero," I whimper, "look!" He turns to the direction where I am pointing, eying the community before us. "We made it, Fae!" he exclaims. We run down the hill, and the citizens spot us.

They come slowly towards us, unsure what to do, until one woman steps forward and speaks. "Welcome, welcome to our humble city." she says kindly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elphaba Thropp, and this is Fiyero Tiggular." I address to the whole crowd. "We've come very far, and gone through so much…" I tell them our entire story; where we came from, what made us the way we were, and why we left our I finished, the townspeople were silent for a few moments, but then a few spoke up.

"How dreadful!" "The nerve of those folk, treating you poor creatures that way!" "What does it matter the way a person looks? It's what's inside that counts."

I am astonished by their words. No one has ever treated me with such kindness before. Fiyero, I can see, is also very surprised.

"Well, you're perfectly welcome here," the one woman says. "My name is Karina. I own a small inn around the corner,and you're welcome to staythere until you get settled." "Thank you so much," I reply politely. Karina leads us to her inn, a small but homely looking building with window boxes filled with colorful flowers. Inside, beautiful décor adorns the main hall; billowing drapes, cushions on furniture, and even more floral arrangements.

...

When brought to our room, Elphaba sighs with pleasure at the sight of the enormous bed in the heart of the room. She takes only a few small steps toward it, before collapsing in complete and total exhaustion and immediately falling asleep.

"If you need anything," Karina whispers to me, "just ask. My apartment is upstairs." She turns and exits the room, leaving me alone with Fae. I sit next to her still form on the mattress, stroking her raven hair. Finally, at long last, both of us are safe. Safe and together. If only Oz had been that way; how I wish it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, I am awakened by a delectable smell tickling my nose. I sit up and look around, unaware of where I am. Then I realize: the town. Oh, yes. Fiyero and I had been accepted into a small community, who actually accepted us for how we were. Finally, we had a real home.

The aroma grows stronger, and my mouth begins to water. What smelled so delicious? Then the door to the room opens, and Karina comes in carrying a tray piled with food. "Good morning, Miss Elphaba," she says sweetly. "Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yes, thank you." I get out of the bed, and yawn slightly. Karina sets the tray on a table, and I find on it a plate of scrambled eggs, a bowl of oatmeal topped with sugar and strawberries, a mug of hot chocolate and a glass of milk.

"Fiyero is downstairs. He asked me if I would bring you some breakfast, and of course, I happily obliged. He told me you've been traveling for weeks nonstop, is that right?" She asks me all this as she sits me in a chair right at the table. "Not entirely," I replied.

I eagerly spoon the oatmeal into my mouth. Mmm, it tastes wonderful. I cannot remember the last time I had an actual meal, but goodness, was I glad I was getting to once again. I try the eggs; warm, soft, and perfectly salty. They taste amazing. I eagerly dig in to the rest of the food.

...

When I finally conquer the staircase, after much stumbling, I reach the door to our room. When I enter, Karina is sitting and talking with Elphaba, who has empty dishes sitting on the table. "Glad to see you awake," I say, then I kiss her cheek. "Glad to _be_ awake," Fae responds giggling. "I'll give you some privacy," Karina stands and courteously leaves the room.

"Yero, I dreamed about you last night," Elphaba tells me. "About us, our future together. I just…can't stand not seeing you as the man I fell in love with, so I've made a decision."

"What kind of decision?" I am puzzled. Does she mean what I think she means? "Wait…you mean…?"

"I'm going to try and change you back into a human."

...

_Ola-kam-yishi-matu-alo, ola-kam-yishi-matu-alo._

This is the sixth spell I've remembered from the Grimmerie, and none of the first five have worked at all. I'm starting to think that I may never find the correct one, and my beloved Fiyero will be a scarecrow forever.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" I cry. "I can't do it! I just can't find the right spell!" My beloved crouches next to me, putting his floppy arms around my shoulders. "Fae, listen to me." he says solemnly. "I don't care if I ever get to be a man again. We have each other, that's all that matters."

"I just…" I cannot think of anything else to say but what I say next. "I miss you." His painted eyes seem to soften at my words. He sighs, and nods, going back to the center of the room.

Another hour passes, and no luck. "There has to be some other spell," I rack my brain, trying to remember another incantation. "Wait!" Fiyero exclaims. "What about trying the same spell, but reciting the words out of order?" I think for a moment. Have I? No! "That's it!" I blow him a kiss for appreciation, and try the new spell.

_Nahmen tum a, eleka! Nahmen eleka tum a, tum a, eleka nahmen eleka!_

Suddenly, a bright vibrant light bursts from Fiyero's chest, causing him to fall backwards and onto his back. I start to panic, but instead of going to his aid, I am frozen where I am, unable to move. Is it working? Please, can it be working?

The light grows, encircling Fiyero's entire body. Several rays shoot out in all directions, nearly blinding to watch. I cover my eyes. The room shakes, and things fall from the shelves and it stops. The light has faded, and I look up.

Sitting on the floor, staring at every inch of himself in amazement, is my Fiyero, with his dark brown hair and soft beige skin. All that remains of his scarecrow form is the baggy and ragged clothes incasing him, and pieces of straw scattered around him. He looks up at me with his shining blue eyes. "Fae, you've done it!" he laughs. "I'm back! It's really me!"

"Oh, Yero!" Tears spilling down my face, I run into his arms. We hold each other for a long time, crying softly for joy. Then my handsome prince gazes into my eyes.

"Marry me, Elphaba," he says right then and there. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" "Oh, yes!" I exclaim. "Of course, of course I will!" We kiss passionately, something we have not done, but have been longing to do for a long time. Finally, everything was the way it should be.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, how wonderful that Fiyero is human again! And to make things better, we are going to be married!

All of the village residents are so kind and generous; they have been helping us prepare for the wedding, as well as helping Fiyero and I build our new home. Fiyero has become a carpenter, and has been working on our house with some of his co-workers, as well as with decorators, roofers, and all sorts of other companies helping to create our home.

While the men are at work, all my new friends and I are getting ready for the wedding. Right now I'm in the village, visiting the seamstress Abigail. My friend Karina has recommended her to me to make my wedding dress, and I must say, it is very pretty. At first, I was worried that if I wore white, it wouldn't look good because of my skin and that it would be more noticeable than the dress. But once I tried it on for a fitting, all the worrying disappeared.

I really was beautiful, just like Glinda had told me so long ago, and what Fiyero tells me every day.

 

_**Three days later…** _

The house is finished. We are holding the wedding tonight by the river, underneath an old willow tree in our new yard. Right now I am with Karina and my other friends at the inn, getting ready. My hair is being tied up into an elegant but messy bun, with strands hanging long and loose. Red lilies and orange chrysanthemums have been gathered to make my bridal bouquet, their stems banded together by a cream colored ribbon.

"I am so happy for you Elphaba!" says Violet, who is retrieving my gown from the wardrobe. "You and Fiyero are perfect together!" "You know, I never thought something like this would happen to me," I reply. "No one has ever loved me before. Not even my own family."

"Well that's all over with now." Julianna pats me on the shoulder. "You'll have a new family with Fiyero."

I smile. She's right; tonight would be a whole new beginning for me. _For us._

_..._

_**That night…** _

The wedding is about to begin. Almost everyone in town has come and are seated by the riverbank. Candles illuminate the aisle, and are adorned with red ribbons. I am with the parson under the willow tree, dressed in a dark tunic and dress robe. A flutist begins to play a soft melody, and everyone looks towards the back of the aisle.

Elphaba appears from a corner, a vision in white. Long sleeves edged in lace, a skirt and train of soft silk. Her hair is tied up, with dark ringlets tracing her face. She has never looked more beautiful than right now. She makes her way down the aisle, and smiles to me once she is by my side. Then the ceremony officially begins.

The priest says a few words, then asks us to recite our vows and exchange rings. I take hands with my bride. "Elphaba," I say, gazing deep into her eyes, "When we first met, I was a selfish, conceited fool of a man. But once I truly got to know you, everything about me changed. You made me realize that life goes by in an instant, and living in the moment can't last forever. But now I'm hoping to live every last moment of my life with you." I slip the silver wedding ring onto her finger, and kiss her hand lightly.

It is now Elphaba's turn to recite her vows. She takes my free hand. "Fiyero," she begins, "I never thought that I would ever be loved by someone. Then you came along, and I felt what I had hoped for all my life: loved. Now all I can say is thank you, for being one of the first people whose ever cared for me. I know we'll have a wonderful life together; I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife." She picks up the silver ring and carefully slides it onto my finger.

"Well then, let's not let you wait any longer." The priest smiles. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I throw my arms around my wife… _my wife!…_ and we kiss. The entire village erupts with cheers and applause, and we begin our descent up the aisle. Everyone begins to toss flower petals as we pass each row of guests. They all look so happy for us. But no one could be as happy as Fae and I are right now. We're married, and that's how we'll stay for all time.

.................................................  
  
The reception is just ending, and Elphaba and I are entering our new home. It is a quaint little house. There is a large front room, with a sofa, chairs, and a coffee table. A bookshelf stands against the wall opposite the furniture. On the opposite side on the room is a stove with an oven, cabinets, an icebox, and a table with three chairs.

There is a staircase, which leads to a small second floor; on it are three doors. One is an empty room, with no furniture. We could probably have some use for it in the future. The second is a lavish bathroom, with a double sink and bathtub. The last door leads to Elphaba's and my bedroom. There is a large four poster bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, and a large bay window overlooking the river.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," Elphaba twirls with delight. "Fiyero, we really get to live here!" I catch her by the arm and pull her close to me. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I sit and lean over her, gazing into her chocolate eyes. "And we're together," I say. "With no one trying to stop us." I lean in and kiss her.

We continue, going further and further, with no desire to even hesitate.

Now we can truly love.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

We've been married for two months now. Fiyero works with the other carpenters, while I've followed the same routine for the last 62 days:

I'm awake at six-thirty to prepare breakfast. Everything is ready by seven, when Fiyero is awake and dressed for the day. He leaves at seven-fifteen for work. I dress, then go out to the garden. I weed, sow, and plant flowers and vegetables. Sometimes I'll go to the river and dip in my feet, watch the tiny fish swim.

Near noontime, I go into town and browse the little shops and stands in the square. On occasion I'll buy some fabric to sew samplers with, something my mother loved to do. At noon, I join Karina and the rest of the girls for lunch and some tea. We talk about simple things; family, hobbies and such.

When I'm back home, I'll either bake or sew. Around three, I go for a walk in the forest. It's so peaceful, it calms me whenever I don't feel like myself or something has gone wrong. It's a lot better than unwillingly casting spells on people.

At four o' clock, Fiyero comes home and I prepare supper. I've had the best cooking teachers in my friends since we first came to the village. I can cook almost anything now, from main courses to desserts.

For the remainder of the evening, Fiyero and I spend time together. We'll talk, read, or go out to watch stars appear in the sky. Or sometimes we'll just make love. We fall asleep in each other's arms. _Sigh…_

Oh Oz, it's gotten annoying! The same thing each and every day! Do some people stay this way for the rest of their lives?! I need to make some changes, starting tomorrow.

......................................................................................................

After Fiyero leaves this morning, I begin my new routine. I begin by straightening up the house. I dust surfaces, sweep and mop floors, clean dishes, and wash and mend clothes.  
It feels nice not doing the same thing for once.

When I finish, I go inside and sit in the front room. I can't think of what to do next!

Well, when was the last time I even thought about my powers, or even used them? No, wait, they never help with anything, unless you count what I did to Boq and Fiyero. Maybe, I could try inventing new chants and remedies, ones that can actually be helpful, and not harm anyone.

I better get started! I go out and head for the market.

...

Elphaba has never missed lunch with me and the others, until today. Something must be going on with her. Once everyone has left and the sitting room is tidied up, I head over to Elphaba's house.

There is a strange odor coming from the chimney, and the smoke. It looks almost, like its blue. I go and knock on the door. Elphaba answers, her sleeves rolled up and her apron stained.

"Oh, Karina!" she says. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't coming!" "Oh, don't worry about it." I assure her. "I just was wondering what you've been doing; I haven't heard from you all day." "Come in, come in," Elphaba motions for me to enter. "I'll explain everything."

Once I'm inside, I see her table is topped with unusual plants and powders. A large book sits nearby, with handwritten notes on the otherwise blank pages. A kettle is hissing in the fireplace, giving off the same blue steam I saw coming from the chimney.

"Remember when I explained my powers the first day Fiyero and I came?" She asks me. I nod. I thought it was the most extraordinary thing; I had never known anyone with magical abilities in my whole life. "Well, I was just getting tired of doing the same thing every day," Elphaba explains. "So I thought, why not try to correct any wrongs I've done and make them better?"

"It's alright that you don't do things right, Elphaba," I tell her. "It's part of being a person; you try and fail, but you stay positive about the bad times." "But I've hurt so many people," she replies, "and I don't want it to happen again without a way to take it back." She goes over to the table and starts grinding a strong-smelling white root.

"You should go," Elphaba sighs. "You shouldn't waste your time here with me." Knowing she is not one to argue with, I nod, wish her well, and leave silently.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

I am very satisfied with my new activities, and glad I have found new ways to spend my time. Luckily, Karina and I have put our quarrel behind, so I share what enchantments and knowledge I know of with all our friends, and they find it completely fascinating. Today however, Karina and the girls had different plans.  
  
The minute they walked through the door they grabbed my hand and declared we were all going into town.

"You need new clothes, Elphaba," Karina announced. I certainly didn't; I had plenty of dresses, skirts, blouses, and stockings and boots.

"Colorful clothes," she added.

"Oh no," I protested. "I've clashed with everything I've tried before. No thanks."

"Well, maybe you just haven't tried the right ones," said Violet smiling.  
"I've seen lots of clothes in the shop that you'd be perfect for," Abigail added. "Could you at least come and try them on?"

I sighed. They weren't going to give up. "Alright," I agreed. "But I'm probably not going to buy anything."

I proved myself wrong. The girls were right; I had overlooked the entire possibility of varying my wardrobe based on opinions of those from my past. The moment I saw myself in the mirror, I was amazed at how much the colors actually flattered my skin tone.

I ended up buying a dark purple housedress, a red blouse, and even some beautiful fabrics to make my own clothes with myself. The girls and I have made plans for our sewing circle to make garments during our next meetings.

There are wonderful friends to help me open up possibilities for my new life here. I am the luckiest woman in the world.

...

When I arrive home ragged and tired from my day's work, my eyes light up at the sight of a hot meal on the table and my lovely Elphaba patiently awaiting me. She looks different; her clothes! She has on a red blouse with her dark skirt instead of the black one she usually wears. "Do you like it?" she inquires as she stands to greet me. "I have other new things too, you know." She looks absolutely wonderful; I had always wondered what she would look like in colors. Her friends had a hand in this, no doubt.We sit at the table and begin our supper.

"I guess we've both had quite a productive last few weeks," I say casually."That's true," Elphaba agrees. She seems unphased, but I can sense she feels a bit lonely. I work so late sometimes now that I come home and she is already in bed sound asleep. We used to have so much time to spend together, but now…

Wait a moment. "Fae, I just thought of something!" She looks at me, a puzzled look on her face. "Why don't I take the day off tomorrow?" I suggest. "We can have the whole day to ourselves, just the two of us."

"Oh, Yero," she smiled. "That sounds wonderful!" She wraps her arms around me.

It's settled; tomorrow will be for just the two of us.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning I awoke to a clattering sound from below our room. Fiyero wasn't in bed, so he must have been doing something downstairs. I slip on my dressing gown and descend the small set of stairs. There I see that my husband is in fact mid task; preparing breakfast no less! But instead of putting everything on the table, he has a large basket.

"I thought we'd have a picnic this morning instead," he says to me. How thoughtful and romantic of him! The perfect thing to start our day together. I decide we go to one of my favorite spots in the forest, so we finish preparing, dress and head on our way.

I lead Fiyero to the bright clearing, plenty of soft green grass to spread out our picnic. We eat biscuits and preserves, eggs and potatoes. I never knew he could actually cook; he must have learned himself when I was being taught without me even knowing. We sit for a while and enjoy the sun, but then I hear something. Almost like water running.  
All the times I have come to this spot I never once heard it before.

"Can you hear that too, Fae?" Fiyero asks glancing over at me. "Yes," I reply. "I don't know where it came from, I've never heard it before." Fiyero gets up and offers his hand to me.  
We follow the noise around trees, through brush. When we finally come upon the source, I am amazed at what we have found. It is a small grotto: a pool of fresh water is beneath a large mass of rock in the side of the mountain, where a tiny waterfall flows down between cracks. "So beautiful," I sigh.

Fiyero puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then my neck. "Yero, please!" I giggle. He continues, making my laughs grow louder. He is so good at teasing me that way. "Let's not waste this opportunity like this," he tells me. He starts taking his shirt off. "Wait, you don't mean…" I start to say.

"Come and swim with me!" he exclaims, casting the rest of his clothes aside and jumping into the water. _Oh, the things he gets in his head_ , I think to myself, chuckling. How could I say no? I pull off my dress and underthings and slip into the pool.

We splash and laugh together. He takes me in his arms and we float in the deeper part of the cove, embracing. My Fiyero could not think of anything more crazy...crazy, but romantic.

That's just how he is.

...

We spend the morning in our new secret hideaway, swimming together. When our fingers begin to prune, we lay in each other's arms out on a large rock to dry off. Once we are ready, we dress again and start the walk back home.

As we go around the large oak tree, suddenly the ground starts to shake. Nuts and leaves start falling from the boughs, and my ears start ringing.

"It's an earthquake!" Elphaba exclaims. She braces herself on the ground, and I throw myself over her, covering her head and neck. She reaches up and covers my own head and neck with her hands. The vibrations get more violent, and I hear a hard loud crack in the distance. A branch must have broken off a tree. Squawking and loud calls of animals in distress pass by, but I don't dare look up. My Fae must stay safe with me.

Almost an eternity seems to pass before the shaking finally stops. "You alright?" I look down at her staring back up at me. "Yes," she whispers throwing her arms around me. "Are you alright?" "Don't worry, I'm fine," I say, holding her close. "We're both fine." We stay still a moment, locked in our embrace.

Then I hear her say, "Let's go home. Please, Fiyero, take me home."

As we walk through the forest we see fallen debris, animals lurking around to inspect the damages to their home. Nothing too severe has happened; only just a few unstable branches that were broken off.

When we arrive back at the town, we are relieved to see no damage has been done. Several people are out on the streets looking over things and checking on each other. They spot us coming out from the forest and rush over. After assuring them we're all fine, we all go back to our homes to settle from the sudden shock.

Elphaba makes us some tea and we sit together, trying to leave the startling event behind so we can continue our day. It takes a few minutes for the fluttering in my gut to finally calm down, and I reach for her hand. "Do you want to…?" I start to ask. "I suppose," she says. "Maybe I could make us a nice lunch for now, and we can take it easy for a while longer."

We have lunch, sitting close to each other.

...

It would be best if we stay inside the rest of the night, so we do. We read together, nestled in arms and deep in other worlds within the stories. I cook us a supper of a rich stew with fresh vegetables and lean meat, with a sweet berry tart for dessert.

After our special meal, Fiyero surprises me with a gift. A most extraordinary one. He comes from upstairs holding a small parcel, no bigger than a folded cloth. He places it on the table in front of me. "Open it," he says smiling.

A beautiful pendant is inside, a silver chain with a glowing sapphire stone. I hadnever owned a piece of jewelry in my life, and now to have one? I was truly a lucky woman to be loved by such a man. "Oh, Fiyero it's beautiful," I murmur. He comes around and drapes the necklace around my neck, fastening it. A feeling comes over me; Inspiration. I stand and lower him to where I had been sitting. I turn to face him, and music flows through my mind as I suddenly begin to sing:

" _Just for this moment, as long as you're mine._

_I've lost all resistance and crossed some border line,_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine."_

I fall into his lap and kiss him with such fire from deep inside me. I will never stop loving him, even long after we both die. He holds me, returning the embrace. I am wanting him, and I can feel him wanting me.

I pull his hand, motioning for the stairs. He seems to understand, but instead rushes to the linen closet next to them. He takes out a long, colorful quilt. Then he suddenly comes back to me, but leads me out the front door. It is deathly quiet; all the other buildings are dark in their windows. Everyone must already be in bed it is so late. He takes me to a secluded spot, underneath the willow tree. The golden haze of the moon floats through the branches illuminating us both. Now I see… He wants us to lay together here, within nature as it had been when the first lovers walked before us. The thought of it at first seems so immoral, but still, beautiful and even symbolic.

"Here," Fiyero says laying the quilt down on the grass. I lower myself, holding my arms up to him. He follows me down and slides his hands to the buttons on the back of my dress. One by one, they loosen the bodice, my back feeling the tiny wisps of cold air with each tug. I slip my shoulders from the sleeves and let the rest of them slide down my arms. Fiyero is too eager though, and with his arms still around me, stretches his hands to the falling sleeves, pulling them off completely, and the bodice goes with them.

He shifts himself, moving his arms from around my torso to near my hips, where the dress still hangs. He hooks his fingers into the fabric and drifts his hands down, until the dress falls from my feet leaving me in only my chemise and slip. I stop him as he reaches for the lace ties on the chemise. "My turn." I tell him softly.  
  
I slowly unbutton his shirt and pull it away, his toned chest and abdomen hovering over me. I smooth my finger gingerly down and around the dents and curves of his muscles. He unfastens the front of his trousers, pulling them off his legs. Now we are both only in undergarments. "It's not enough, my love," he croons in my ear. I smile up at him.

He goes back to the ties on my chemise, unlacing slowly. I hum with content, and soon he exposes my breasts. I feel the sparks of pleasure flickering from inside as my husband kisses my bosom, running his lips over everything. His hands run down my waist and pull at the undergarments of my lower region. I sit up suddenly and hold his wrist to stop him.

"Let me," I say softly. I completely remove my chemise, my torso at its full extent. I lay back again, but bring my legs up with my knees bent. Fiyero instantly knows. He pulls my slip down from my waist to pool at my feet, now leaving me completely naked.

He kisses me again; first my lips, then down my neck to my breasts, and to my abdomen. One hand has been sitting on my knee, but I now feel it drifting inwards of my thigh towards my womanhood. He paws at me, stroking his fingers down. I am already becoming so wet. He rubs with such a light touch, and the vibrations inside become stronger, more pleasurable. Then without any notice, his fingers shove into me. I gasp, almost letting out a yell of ecstasy, but know I mustn't or we could be caught.

Instead, my breath quickens and I reach for Fiyero's shoulder to bring him towards me. I sit up suddenly, reach down and pull away his undergarment. I cannot take my gaze away; his member is now free and erect. I take him delicately in my hand and begin to pump up and down slowly, while he groans between his teeth with delight. Soon I start going faster, and his breath turns to sharp panting. I feel him getting bigger, and myself becoming more hot and wet.

"Enough!" he hisses, pushing my hand away. He lays me again on my back and puts my legs around his waist. I gaze down and see him position himself in front of my entrance. His tip grazes me, letting off the most powerful surge of fire.

"Yero…" I whisper. "…make love to me." "Gladly." He says. He pushes forward and I widen my legs to open myself more to him. Another moment, and Fiyero is completely inside of me. I shift and tighten around him, just the slightest pain striking me. I let out a tiny yelp. He looks back at me. "Are you alright?" He frowns. "I'm fine," I assure him, the pain leaving me. "I promise, I'm fine. Go on."

Fiyero starts to thrust back and forth, in and out of my body. We hold each other close, rubbing skin to skin, our hands interlaced as we move together. "Oh! Oh!" I feel the heat radiate from inside me as we go faster and faster. I clutch him tighter as he continues to thrust.

I am at my limit; my entire body shivers with each pulse of bliss. My toes curl, and my breath becomes short. "Yero…I…" "Fae," he moans. "My Fae…" His surges are nonstop now at the fastest pace joining us together. He is gasping for air, close to meeting his own peak. "Oz please, Yero!" I manage to squeak. "I can't…aaah!"  
"Together Fae," he soothes me. "Together."

He grabs my leg from beneath the knee and with a final hard thrust, our climaxes meet. Knowing we must not cry out, we duck our heads to each other's shoulder to muffle any bouts of vocalizations. I can feel my husband spilling his warm seed into me.

As he pulls out, serenity washes over me. I lay my head to his chest as he falls beside me. He pulls the quilt around us, and I fall asleep to the rhythm of his fluttering heart.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes, only to receive a blinding cascade of sunlight right in my face. I sit up slightly, looking at the weeping branches of the willow tree surrounding me. Fiyero is asleep right next to me, his naked body entangled in the quilt along with mine. I smile at him; yesterday was so romantic. I am so happy to be his wife.

I tap his shoulder. "Yero…sweetheart," I whisper. "We have to get up." He opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Well good morning to you too, darling." he says with a smug grin. "Shh!" I hiss. "What if someone hears you?" I spot my dress and underthings laying off to the side of us, along with Fiyero's clothes. I gather them in my arms. "Here," he says, taking the garments from me. He dress carefully and quietly, as not to cause any noticeable sound. Then he hands me my things, but before I can put anything on, he wraps the quilt completely around me. He walks me through the thin drooping branches of the willow and back into the house.

We prepare for our usual morning- I dress and start our morning meal, while he changes into some new clothes before joining me at the table. As a clear away the dishes, I feel his hand rub my lower back. I smile and turn to him once the dishes are on the counter. "Yesterday," I say quietly into his ear, "last night. It was wonderful."

He smiles and pulls me close to him. "I love you," he says to me. "So much." He kisses me, long and passionately, then is out the door.

I have never felt so happy. A soothing warmth envelopes me inside and out, and my smile grows into a laugh. I twirl myself around the room. I can't waste all this joy on any normal day- it's time I did something special.

...

"Come along, boys," I call to my nephews as they scamper to catch up to me. I had not been expecting my sister to leave her young children with me today, but how can I refuse when she is so busy as a schoolteacher? So I will have to bring them along on my visit to Elphaba.

"Auntie Karina, my feet are tired," Jonah, the youngest, complains. "Are we almost there?" Gilbert, his elder brother, whines. "Hush now," I say firmly. "Look there. The house up ahead."

I suddenly pick up a delicious scent coming from an open window. Chocolate, fresh fruit, vanilla custard... and cinnamon maybe? The boys soon catch on as well. "Mmm," Gilbert hums. "That smells yummy!"

We reach the front door, but before I can knock, Elphaba has already opened it. Her hair is tied in a messy bun and she is wearing a flour covered apron. "Karina, what a surprise!" she smiles. She seems much more cheerful than I've ever seen her.

"Good morning," I say. "I was hoping you'd help me with something, if you're not too busy." "Not at all," she replies. "Just doing some baking is all." "Oh, well see my sister has me watching her boys today," I explain, "and I just don't have anything else for the to do. Could you maybe help me look after them?"

"I do need a few extra hands," Elphaba admitted, gesturing toward her kitchen area. On the table was various baking essentials- bags of flour and sugar, butter and baking powders There were bowls of fresh sweet and savory fruits and jars of jams and preserves. Pie dishes were lined with their unbaked crusts, and a long rolling pin sat atop a large flattened, floured surface of dough.

"I was just about to cut out some cookies," Elphaba continues. She pulls over two wooden chairs and sets them in front of the area of dough. "Would you two like to help me out up here?" she asks the boys. "Yay, cookies!" Jonah dashes over and climbs onto one of the chairs, Gilbert following him. I watch as Elphaba speaks to them gently and shows them all sorts of shapes to make the dough into. Together she and my nephews go to work mixing and pouring and rolling, making pies, cakes, tarts and cookies to put into the oven of the wood burning stove. Jonah at one point climbs down from his chair and pulls me over to join them. I help Elphaba show them how to jar and preserve fruits, as well as mix them with sugar and spices for pie and tart fillings.

When the cookies are finished and cooled, the boys sit by the fireplace with glasses of milk and their freshly baked treats. I sit with Elphaba on the chaise, drinking tea.

"Thank you for helping me out today," I smile at her. "It can be pretty hectic with those two around." "Well they're very sweet," Elphaba replies. "I don't see how they could cause so much trouble." "You're very good with them." I say. "Have you and Fiyero ever thought of having children?"

Elphaba is silent for a moment. Oh dear, should I haven't asked her that? She's probably self conscious about it because...of her skin. "Well...yes," she finally tells me. I quietly breathe a sigh of relief. "I've just been nervous about it," she continues. "Sometimes I worry that if we do, the baby might come out..." "Green?" I say, and she nods.

"Fiyero keeps telling me that he'd love our children no matter how they looked, but I just...I don't want them growing the way I did; the taunting, teasing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

I put my arm around her. "Elphaba, that was _your_ childhood, and it was in Oz." I tell her. "You've seen how much acceptance you were given when you and Fiyero first came here, so how could it be any different for a little boy or girl?" A glint of light appears in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"How could I be so foolish?" she moans. "You're not," I comfort her. Elphaba smiles and looks down at her hands, running her fingers over. "I suppose it would be nice..." she laughs.

"Believe me," I say. "You'd be a wonderful mother."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost five months since we first arrived in the village. We have a beautiful home, wonderful friends, and an all new future ahead of us. Fiyero continues to work as a carpenter, building furniture and necessities for all the homes and businesses. As for me, I am always trying to keep myself busy, partially with some things I do every day like keeping the house and cooking meals. For the rest of my time I could be spending time with my friends sewing or knitting, or gardening, or baking, or so much more.

Yet, I've been feeling myself growing rather slow lately. I've been thinking perhaps I am extending my tasks and activities a bit too far, but I shouldn't be feeling this way since I have accommodated to this lifestyle for a period of time.

Maybe I am just becoming under the weather; I'll try and wait it out.

...

I am starting to awake to this brand new morning.

Raising my head from the pillow, it feels as if a bunch of heavy stones is sitting inside my skull. I prop onto my elbows and look around the room, hoping it will help wake me better, but it doesn't seem to help. Suddenly my mouth is watering, my tongue quivering, a salty sort of taste on it. There is a painful gurgle in my stomach, and it is starting to... oh sweet Oz! I lurch over the side of the bed, the contents of my stomach erupting from my throat. I feel Fiyero shifting next to me, but I am too miserable to care; I continue to heave.

When it is all over, I am shaking, my face hot and clammy. Fiyero is right next to me, combing his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. "Fae, are you all right?" he asks urgently. Afraid to open my mouth to speak, I shake my head no.

He helps me lay back into bed and insists I go back to sleep and rest. As I close my eyes, I hear him shuffling about the room. The floor creaks next to my side of the bed, and I can only hypothesize he is washing away the vomit. That is the last I sense before drifting off to sleep.

...

I couldn't possibly go off and work when Elphaba is so sick! I'm staying home to watch over her.

While she rests, I take charge and clean up the mess near her side of the bed. I go downstairs and start boiling water on the kettle to make a medicinal tea. As it cools to a consumable temperature, I take a rag from the linen closet and run it under some cool water from the sink. I go back upstairs to our room and compress it across Fae's forehead.

She stirs slightly. I put my hand to her shoulder tucked underneath our quilt; her breathing is relaxed and steady. Her head nods over, resting on my knuckles. Her cheek doesn't feel as clammy. "That's right, just rest love," I soothe her. I smooth my fingers along her jawline, planting a kiss on her forehead. I quietly step out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I suppose I'll just make myself lunch and keep everything quiet so Fae can get plenty of rest.

...

Around noon time, I hear something at the stairs. I turn around; Elphaba is descending the steps, dressing gown over her shoulders. She seems to look well again, a tinge of color back in her face. "Fae," I come over to her. "are you feeling alright?" "I'm sure, I feel fine now," she nods.

"I don't know what happened this morning. I guess dinner didn't settle with me too well." "But we both ate the same thing..." I don't understand this at all; the fowl was perfectly cooked, not a speck of raw meat in sight, and the berry cobbler only had eggs in the crust, which came out flaky and warm.

"Hmm..." Elphaba murmurs. "Strange." Then she shrugs. "Well, whatever it was it's all over. You should go, you can still get some work done." "You're sure?" I ask skeptically. "I don't have to, I can stay if you start feeling poorly again." "I promise, I''m okay," she insists. "Please, go on. I'll be fine."

She is most likely not going to stop her insisting, so what else can I do? I pull on my boots, kiss her cheek, and I'm off.

...

I don't understand! Yesterday I was so seriously ill in the morning, the slightest movement disturbing my stomach, and then it suddenly disappeared later in the day. And now this morning! I was vomiting and shivering all over again, and Fiyero missed another morning's work to watch over me. He actually insisted he stay in case something happens again, but just like before, nothing.

Oh my...I just realize...my cycle hasn't happened yet. Sweet Oz. Could I be...?

"Fiyero!" He looks over to me, worried at my cry. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asks. "Can you call for a doctor?" I ask calmly. "Why?" Now he's really worked up. "Do you feel sick again? Do you want to lie down?"

"Sweetie," I interrupt him quickly. "I just want to get looked at. I think there's something I need to make sure of."

...

Doctor Causey arrives within the hour. After talking with him about my symptoms he has me go upstairs with him to the bedroom. I lay down on the bed and try to keep still has he feels around my abdomen. He presses gently in some places, and I feel with him some tenderness around my navel area and lower.

Once the exam is finished I lead the doctor back downstairs and see him out with Fiyero. "You have nothing to worry about," he says as I open the door for him. "Everything is as it should be, but you'll be wanting to meet with Miss Leona from now on." "Who's that? We don't know a Leona," Fiyero responds.

"Well, I wouldn't think you'd need service of a midwife until now."

Is he saying what I believe he is? I look over at Fiyero- his face is completely frozen, not a twitch of movement. "Congratulations, my boy," Doctor Causey nods to him. He gives a slight bow and is on his way.

"Fae..." Fiyero reaches for my hand. I smile at him, completely overjoyed. "A baby," I giggle. His face has melted into an enormous grin. "A baby!" he shouts, lifting me into his arms and spinning me around, both of us laughing.

We're truly a family now, and are sure to have all the love this child will ever need.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Only within three days of learning our good news, I meet with Karina and the rest of my friends for tea and our sewing circle. I'm so confused; I want to tell everyone, but maybe it's too soon. If anything happened…no, I mustn't think such things! This baby will be fine I'm sure of it.

Karina is passing around a tray of sandwiches and tarts. A pungent smell is coming from it, and I suck in my breath; My other symptoms must be kicking in. Leona, the town's midwife, has explained that my senses may become a bit overloaded for the next few months, but it may lessen at times.

Unfortunately this is not one of those times. The tray comes over to me. Struggling to keep a solemn face, I pass it on.

"No sandwich, Elphaba?" Karina asks. "You usually always have two." "Not this time," I shake my head. "I'm just not very hungry." "Really? Are you sick?" Julianna asks, concerned.

I sigh. "Well, yes," I admit. "A bit." "Oh dear!" Karina is concerned now. "You didn't have to come if you aren't feeling well."

"Oh no, it's nothing serious." I assure her. "I just..." I stopped myself. Did I really want to admit it already? "What?" Karina inquired. "Violet looked over and saw what was going on, and more heads turned after hers. "Huh? What's going on?"

Okay, no stopping it now. "Alright then," I take a breath. "It just so happens that a few days ago, Fiyero and I found out...I'm expecting a baby." The entire room bursts into excited squeals and cheers. "Ooh, Elphaba! That's wonderful!" Karina ran over and threw her arms around me, the rest of the girls crowding around. "Have you seen Leona? Do you know how far you are?"

"She estimates it's only been about fourteen weeks," I tell them smiling. I think back as the rest of my friends reach for my hands to pulse encouragingly; I think I can estimate when conception took place...but who would want to listen to that?

Glasses of sweet cider are brought out and a everyone makes a toast to Fiyero and I. I feel so fortunate to share such a special time with others who care about me; this town has truly become my home.

...

Over the next few weeks, the pregnancy progresses more smoothly. My overactive senses go back to normal and I am able to stomach the proper meals I need.

My friends have been visiting our home more often than vice versa; Karina has said it is all in the good nature to let me relax and take care of myself and the baby. I have very much appreciated it. Everyone has been putting together different odds and ends to help us prepare for the baby's arrival. My friends have begun doing side projects with our sewing group, making tiny clothes and a sweet little quilt and knitting socks and blankets and hats. They are just adorable and absolutely perfect!

I watch my changing figure as the days go by. My belly has started to distend and I am always running my hand along it, hoping to feel some sort of movement. So far, nothing has happened, which Leona says is normal since I am still fairly early on.

That all soon changes.

One evening I am sitting by the fireplace, reading while Fiyero is at the kitchen table with some small woodwork her has brought home. I can't seem to figure out what it is; there are several pieces all in various shapes and sizes. We'll just have to wait and see when it is done.

Just as I am turning to the next page of my book, a sudden unnatural feeling leaps from my stomach. My hand goes to it, and it happens again. A faint but strong flutter beneath my palm- my baby is moving. "Fiyero!" I exclaim. He looks up at me from his work. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just come here!"

He hurries over and crouches next to me. "Feel this," I smile, and I places his hand where mine was. His face freezes as another tiny flutter pokes beneath the skin of my abdomen. A smile spreads across his lips and he looks up at me, his eyes shining.

"That's our baby," he murmurs. I nod and press my forehead to his, sighing contently. It's all starting to become real...

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Apart from my woodwork for the town's carpentry, I have been busy making furniture for the baby to surprise Fae.

With permission from the boss and some slight help from a few of the other men, I'm using my free time at the workshop building a dresser and a crib for the nursery. They are both pretty extreme projects, but as long as I keep finding the time I keep making good progress on them. There is a smaller piece that I have built that is nearly finished; a cradle for our room for the baby's first month. All it needs now is to be sanded around the rough sharp edges and painted with a coat of tarnish and it will be ready.

I can't wait to see what Elphaba will think of my surprises. I'm sure she'll be happy to have all of this planning and work out of the way.

...

These last few weeks have been rather hectic around our house as I move from five to six months of pregnancy.

Karina continues to help me though, taking some of the load off of my chores and making sure I stay comfortable. She does some of the more strenuous work, like tending the garden and folding, hanging, and carrying the laundry. I continue to sweep and dust and sew and do all the cooking, which are the easier tasks for me.

Fiyero is always working now, eager to garner some extra pay I suppose so we can take care of the baby's expenses. It's no matter to me, as long as he comes home at night and nestles into me in our bed. But his work is the last thing on my mind what with all the fears that have developed as the birth of our child draws near.

I no longer fear the idea of my baby being born with my skin; thanks to our amazing friends I know that no matter what, our son or daughter will be loved and accepted.

Now it's the chilling memories of watching my mother writhe and scream, struggling through her labor with Nessa, and waking the next morning to see her lifeless in her bed with Father sobbing on the floor. Will that be me? Could I not survive the birth of my own child?

Leona says I am in excellent health and should have a normal delivery- my mother had been normal as well…until the milk flowers.

But I would never. NEVER. I won't let it happen, I won't.

I am strong. I am able.

I will have my baby and survive.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Leona estimates I now have less than two months left. I am trying to savor each moment I have left in this pregnancy, but it's not always easy. While I've gotten used to all the aches and pains, I have gotten more and more tired these last few days. I never seem to have enough energy to do anything for a long period of time; within ten minutes of doing something I'm totally exhausted. I suppose I'll just have to expect this for the rest of my time carrying this little one.

_Ooohh._ Suddenly I have a splitting headache, completely out of nowhere. I think I'll lay on the sofa for a while; it may do me some good to get some extra sleep.

...

I slip my hand behind the planter on the windowsill, and feel the large brass key. Elphaba has granted me permission to use their spare for when I come over to help her out; she's slowing down quite a bit and clearly needs the extra rest. So now I can just let myself in if she's ever upstairs or resting comfortably in the front room.

I go inside and see she is asleep down here, on the sofa. I leave her alone and go around the house seeing if there is anything I can help with.

I clear away and wash dishes from their breakfast, make the bed and dust the tables, and Elphaba doesn't even flinch from the slight racket.

Not much else seems to need taking care of, so I quietly go to her sleeping form and whisper, "Elphaba. Elphaba, it's Karina."

No response.

"I've been cleaning up for a while. Do you need any more help before I go?"

I put my hand on her shoulder; she's very sweaty. It isn't even the least bit warm in here, even with the small fire going.

My fingers drift to my friend's forehead. She's burning up! No wonder she's not waking, the fever is weighing her down.

I can't leave her alone like this, not even to get Fiyero. What if it's more serious than it seems? I have to help her.

I go to the linen closet and find some clean cloths, then hurry outside to fill a basin with water from the water pump. I return to Elphaba's side and press a wet cloth to her forehead. She stirs slightly, a tiny whimper escaping her lips.

I breathe a huge sigh of relief- it's a start, but who knows what sort of sickness this really is.

What if it harms her baby?

...

I spend the whole day by Elphaba's side, dabbing away her sweat and compressing her skin with more cool cloths to bring her fever down. She slips in and out of consciousness, so I am unable to get her to eat anything.

Finally at sunset, Fiyero walks through the door and pauses when he sees me, but then his gaze falls on his ailing wife. "Elphaba? Karina, what happened?" he panics rushing to kneel by her side.

"I found her this way this morning," I explained. "You were already gone, and I couldn't leave her alone. Her fever was too high…"

He looks up at me. "Thank you for being with her."

"Well, now it's your turn." I nod, before hurrying out.

...

My poor Fae. How could she have gotten so ill so quickly? And our child- could something happen to our child? Karina rushes back bringing Leona the midwife, and she has us carry Elphaba upstairs and put her to bed. She looks her over further; taking her pulse, checking her temperature, examining her lower region.

"Nothing serious," Leona says finally putting away her things. "Both mother and baby will be fine; I've seen this before many times with many others. So much imbalance in hormones during pregnancy can weaken a mother and raise her body temperature for a period of time. Just let her rest comfortably for a few days until she gets her strength back; keep cooling her down, and try to get some food and water into her when she wakes."

I nod. "Of course. Thank you so much," I walk her downstairs and to the door. "Don't let her exert herself from now on as well," she mentions. "She needs to slow down. We don't want this baby coming too early."

I am at Elphaba's side constantly for the next two days as she remains in bed, still in a coma-like state. I pat around her neck and chest and on her forehead with cold, wet cloths. I touch her belly gently, feeling our baby shifting inside her and watching it rise and fall with each breath she takes.

Please come back to me soon, my love. I need you, and so will our child.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

It is late, almost half past midnight. I am climbing into bed with Elphaba, still in her unconsciousness. I kiss her gently and rest my head gently next to her shoulder as I fall asleep.

 

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ _I pound on the door, fear and rage burning inside me. "Elphaba!"_ _Her screams only get louder and more agonizing until suddenly they stop._

_The door unlocks, and Leona stands there her dress stained with blood. My Fae's blood._ " _Fiyero," her face is solemn. "I'm so sorry…"_

_No! No, no, no!_

_I shove her away and rush to the bed, where my wife's body lies motionless. Her green skin is ashen, blood soaking the sheets around her lower half._ _She's gone._

_I turn to Leona. "The baby?"_ _She is silent._ _I collapse, broken inside._ _Not this! Anything but this! Why? Why both of them?!_

" _NOOOOOOO!"_

 

My eyes fly open and I shoot upright. A dream…it was just a dream.

I look over to my side and see Elphaba, still unconscious but still breathing. Shaken, I slip my arms around her and rest my head close to her chest. Knowing her heart is still beating I can put that nightmare behind.

Elphaba is strong. She will come out of this, and she will deliver our child and LIVE.

...

I feel something on my head as I start to wake up the next morning. A hand. I look up and see Elphaba stir, a small moan escaping her lips. "Fae?" Come on. Wake up, please wake up.

Her eyes slowly open and she looks at me, smiling weakly. "Hi."

"You're back!" I kiss her forehead, tears brimming my eyes. "Oh, thank Oz you're back!"

...

My mind is completely hazy, with no recollection of how this happened. All I know is I feel as if I've been asleep for hours; apparently it's been days.

I am very weak, and haven't even the slightest amount of strength to leave my bed. Fiyero stays to care for me himself, although I insist he can just have Karina come so he can go and work. But he refuses and continues to take care of me, propping me up with pillows and bringing me my meals and books and other things. He uncovers some knitting I still haven't finished, so that absolutely occupies my time.

Slowly, I get my strength back within a few days little by little. I stretch my limbs and roll my feet, and Fiyero massages my back and shoulders. Finally, I am starting to feel myself again.

When I do at last get out of bed and dress myself, I am so eager to leave the confines of our upper floor and go downstairs back into the outside world and see all my friends. Fiyero is hesitant, of course. "Leona said you shouldn't work so hard when you were back on your feet," he tells me seriously.

I understand, but even he knows that I have never been one to sit back and do nothing. So this going to be a lot less exciting than I thought.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

I am home alone for the first time since I've been well; Fiyero went back to his carpentry.

It has been a quiet day so far. I finished my knitting this morning, so I have been by the fireplace reading and mending some of my husband's and my clothes. The baby is moving around a bit. I feel it stretch its legs and twist and turn its body in my womb.

Suddenly I hear something outside; it sounds like voices, whispering and laughing. "Hello?" I call out. It goes quiet. I sigh and put my things down, getting up and going to the door.

"SURPRISE!"

All my friends are there: Karina, Violet, Julianna…everybody! And they're all carrying flowers and colorful packages and trays of food!

"Oh my…what is all this?" I am almost speechless. "We heard you were better," Karina said with a big smile. "So we wanted to celebrate!" I honestly don't know what to say. No one has ever done anything so kind for me before, especially nothing like this.

I happily welcome all my friends inside. Over the course of the afternoon, we laugh together, talk together, and eat together. The flowers are put all over the house; on the table, in the windows, over the mantle.  
The packages they brought are presents for the baby. There are clothes, blankets, and little toys for him or her to play with.

So much gratitude fills into my heart! Knowing that our child will grow up surrounded by such love and comradery is all I could ever ask for.

...

Later, when all my friends have gone, the sun is almost set. I sit folding all the new baby things and setting them off to the side of the sofa. I watch the fire crackling, feeling its warmth envelope the space.

The door opens, and Fiyero is home. "Hey there," he calls softly, smiling. "Everything okay today?" "It was wonderful, Yero!" I nod. "All my…"

"Oh, wait!" he interrupts. "You can tell me in a second; I have a surprise for you."

Another surprise? What else is there that I couldn't know about? He offers me his hand and helps me to my feet. He leads me upstairs and to the closed door of our spare room.

"You've been so amazing, growing and carrying our baby all these dozen weeks. But I decided to start a little project of my own, and I hope it's perfect for the three of us to share together."

Fiyero opens the door, and I gasp.

"What…" The room has been completely transformed. There's a little dresser, and a crib, the sweetest little cradle, and right next to the window sits the most beautiful rocking chair.

I turn to Fiyero, getting emotional. "You did all this?" I asked, choking back a sob. "Of course," he smiled and knelt down holding my belly. "I would do anything for you. Both of you."

I pull him back onto his feet and kiss him.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

About a week after Fiyero surprises me with the nursery, Leona comes over to check on me. "Everything is as it should be," she tells us. "This baby should be arriving very soon."

"How soon?" Fiyero asks her, gripping my shoulder as I smooth my hand over my enormous stomach. "Oh, maybe within the next week." Leona says. "But I wouldn't worry. It will happen when it happens."

His face pales. Sweet Oz, he's clearly terrified. He's probably going to be following me everywhere now until this baby comes! I think Leona senses this, because she quickly adds, "But you shouldn't worry. You just call for me when you need to."

"So, you can go back to work," I say to my husband after she leaves. "How am I going to even focus on that now?" He gripes, following me as I go to the stove and fix a pot of stew for our lunch.

"Fiyero, you can't keep worrying so much about me." "Aren't I supposed to? You're about to have our baby." I sigh. "Not for another week."

I reach for his hand as we sit at the table. "Please, Yero. I'll be fine. If anything happens any time, I'll send for you. Karina is here with me almost every day anyways!"

His shoulders relax. "I guess you're right," he agrees. "You know I'm _always_ right!" I tease him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

He glares at me in mock annoyance. "Don't rub it in."

...

Over the next few days, Fiyero is true to his word as I am to mine. Karina stops in around the middle of each afternoon, and we'll sit together and talk or she'll make tea and leave me to rest on the sofa while she picks up around the house.

There hasn't been much for her to do, though; I've been doing most of the tidying myself long before she even arrives. Everything's just so cluttered, and I want it all to be perfect! I guess this is that 'nesting' feeling Leona mentioned.

So Karina and I sit together and have tea and discuss things on most days. One day I ask about her nephews. "They're wonderful!" she gushes. "My sister brought them for dinner last night. Actually, they asked about you, too!"

"Really?"

"Of course. They still talk about how much fun they had, making all those cookies!" We laugh. It seems like such a long time ago I met Jonah and Gilbert; I miss their sweet little faces.

"Maybe you can bring them by tomorrow," I suggest. "It'd be so wonderful seeing them again…and it might help to have some extra practice before this one get here."

"If you're sure," Karina shrugs, nodding. "They're still quite a handful, and I wouldn't want you to get worked up so soon." I shake my head, feeling a swift kick beneath my ribs. I take Karina's hand and put it atop my abdomen for her to feel. She looks at me in awe, and laughs softly.

"I think we'll be just fine," I smile.


	15. Chapter 15

The boys are so excited to see Elphaba again today. My sister had said they were jumping around the house all morning refusing to eat their breakfast. That is until all their jumping around made them hungry.

"Are we going to make cookies again, Aunt Karina?" Gilbert asks me as we make our way down the road. "We'll see, sweetie," I tell him gently. "If Miss Elphaba says it's alright. Remember I told you she's expecting a baby?"

"And it's why her tummy's gonna be big?" Jonah says, recalling my explanation to them about her condition. I nod, smiling. "That's right. And it's very hard work for a mama to carry a baby inside her, so it makes her very tired."

We walk uphill and around the bend, coming up alongside the river. When Gilbert sees Elphaba and Fiyero's house, he runs ahead of us. As Jonah and I take out time, his little brother jumps up to try and see in the windows.

"Gilbert!" I call as we reach the beginning of their yard. "Gilbert, you shouldn't do that, it's bad manners." "But Aunt Karina, she looks hurt!" he looks up at me frightened.

"What?"

I feel around and find my key, quickly unlocking and opening the door. "Elphaba!" She is on her knees, her head and upper body draped in the center of the couch, cradling her belly with one free arm. She looks up at us, her face grimaced.

"Guess who decided to pay an early visit?" she smiled nervously.

Oh, dear...

...

I had woken this morning with an unfamiliar feeling, but Fiyero was already long gone. Leona had described contractions to me, but that I may start feeling false ones days before I actually start labor. Maybe that's what was happening.

So I got dressed and went downstairs to fix myself some breakfast. I'm not sure how much time I'll have before Karina brings the boys, but even if they do get here soon I'm sure they won't mind. Before I could even get across the room to the stove, a horrible stabbing pain hits me and I gasp, crumpling to the floor. A warm fluid gushes from between my legs.

Okay, it's the real thing. I slowly get back on my feet and go over to the linen closet, finding an old towel to clean up the mess on the floor.

For the next few minutes I have pains, some long and some short but always getting stronger. I start to feel scared; how am I supposed to call for my husband and the midwife when I can barely move?

I work my way around the room, bracing against a chair, the table, a wall. The pains continue to get worse as I kneel at the couch, and I am starting to feel afraid.

I can't do this on my own!

That's when the door flies open and there stands Karina with her nephews. Before I can say anything else, she hurries to my side and helps me move to sit on the sofa.She looks back over at the boys and says calmly, "Gilbert, you take your brother home and then go to the carpenter's right away for Miss Elphaba's husband. Can you do that for me?"Her oldest nephew nodded and rushed out with Jonah.

"What about Leona?" I ask watching as she goes to the cupboard and takes down a basin. "As soon as Fiyero is here, I'll go for her," Karina says, going next to the linen closet. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone right now."

She comes over to me and drapes some cloths over the side of the couch. "I was there when my sister had her boys, but then I wasn't told to do much. Mostly Leona and our mother took care of everything, but they sent me for things at certain points."

"I'm going out to fill the tea kettle, alright? There has to be plenty of warm water." I nod, granting my permission. Karina retrieves the kettle from the woodstove and hurries outside.

Another pain comes, even worse than the last. I curl over my belly with a moan. Karina comes back in and sees the state I am in, so she comes up beside me and takes my hand.

"Take slow deep breaths," she instructs me. "I promise, it'll help."

I do as she says, and the pain does seem to soften a bit with each time I breathe out. But then as it dies down, it shifts to a dull sharp sensation in the small of my back. My hand reaches around pressing my spine. "Ugh…"

"Here," Karina offers me her hand. "Stand up, I know something that might help." She helps me to my feet and guides me to the back of the sofa, putting my hands up on the headboard.

"Just lean into it, gently," She says. "It'll take some of the pressure off your back."

I plant my feet and very slowly let the weight of my bulging stomach pull me forward as I lean into the furniture. The tension in my vertebrae releases, and I let out a guttural sigh at my temporary relief. "Better?" Karina asks. "Much!" I nod.

Then the door swings open and there's Fiyero. He rushes to my side and holds me. "Elphaba!"

"Yero! How in Oz did you get here so fast?" "As soon as I saw Gilbert running down from here, I knew something was up. So I ran right over…is it really time?" I nod as another pain starts. Karina rubs my shoulder, nodding to my husband as she heads for the door herself. "I'll bring Leona!" she calls.

Now it's just Fiyero and I, crouched in the middle of the room. "Ooh, it's getting worse!" I moan. "It's alright, I'm here," he comforts me. "Just keep breathing."

I try, but now it isn't helping! My knees start to shake and I start to crumble further to the floor. "I need to lie down!" I exhort. "Yero, please, I have to lie down!"

"Okay, but not here." He struggles to lift me up and bring me back around to the couch. I sink into the cushions as the contraction goes on harder. "There," Fiyero sighs. "You alright?""No! I am not alright!" I snap at him. "I'm about to give birth!"

He looks stunned at my harsh tone, and I immediately feel terrible. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" "Fae, it's okay," he insists gently. "I know you didn't. Just concentrate right now, focus on our baby."

I smile faintly and nod, breathing deeply as the pain finally goes away. "Our baby," I murmur. "I don't believe it."

Fiyero takes my hand and gently squeezes it. "Me either."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Karina finally arrives with Leona after a few more minutes, after two more labor pains attack my wife, who grips my hands tightly as they run their course.

The midwife props my Fae's leg up onto her shoulder as she slips her hand beneath her dress to check her progress. "This baby's in a hurry," she announces. "Should we try to bring her upstairs?" I ask apprehensively.

"It doesn't seem like we'll have time for that now." Leona admits. "We'll just make do right down here." She has Karina and I help Elphaba stand up momentarily while she spreads towels across the sofa and the floor right beneath it. As she does that we unbutton and slip off Fae's dress, leaving her in a plain shift.

Leona pours warm water from our now steaming tea kettle into a wash basin, and carefully carries it over with some small cloths soaking inside.

Suddenly Fae grabs my shoulder and groans. "I feel like I have to push!" she cringes.

The midwife comes up to her other side and we move her back to the couch. She instructs both Karina and I to help Fae lean back and hold her legs spread apart as she kneels in front of her.

This was it…it was really about to happen. Our child was finally making his or her way into the world.

"Alright then, Elphaba," Leona nods. "Push nice and easy for me."

...

Never in my life have I felt such excruciating pain!

Leona is telling me I am doing fine, but nothing feels fine about what is happening right now. My insides are tearing, ripping apart with each wave of agony. My throat is ragged and raw from my many groans and shrieks that have transpired throughout my labor.

Fiyero grips my hand tightly in both his as I squeeze his fingers again. "You're doing amazing, love," he tells me gently. His words are comforting, but it doesn't help with the pain at all.

"AAAAAHHH!" I let out a harrowing scream as the torturous cramps in my belly move further down my body, between my legs. Then it starts to burn. I feel my skin stretching, almost as if it were on the brink of splitting me entirely in two.

"There's the head." Leona says calmly, but loudly to be heard over my terrified cries. "You're nearly there, Elphaba." "You can do it!" Karina encourages me, her hand locked with mine as I hold on to her and my husband for dear life.

I can feel my strength fading away. My head is spinning, my eyelids growing heavy. It's so difficult to catch my breath. "I can't!" I croak, my voice incredibly hoarse. "I can't…I'm…too weak…"

"Yes you can." I feel Fiyero's breath warm up against my ear as he leans in to me. "I know you can. Do it for me, Elphaba…for our baby!"

_Our baby._

The thought of my child being so close to joining the world, to being in my arms, it brings me back into focus with a fierce determination. I clutch Karina and Fiyero's hands, and with one last push the pain and immense pressure releases all at once. I collapse back onto the couch, exhausted.

A tiny but powerful cry erupts into the room. My head turns to see my husband, laughing with tears streaming down his face.

"You've done it, Fae. You've done it!"

I look down in front of me. Leona holds up a tiny pink creature in a towel as it continues to scream, flailing its scrawny limbs about. "It's a boy!" she declares.

My baby…my son.

I am a mother.

The midwife lays him across my chest. His little sobs seem to quiet down as his soft new skin touches mine. With my fingers trembling, I gently put my hand to his back and rub softly back and forth to try and soothe him. "Oh, I know." I murmur, rocking my baby boy from side to side. "I know, my angel."

His crying stops, and he uncurls his itty-bitty fist. I press my finger against his palm and immediately he grips onto it. My heart melts as I stare down at this innocent new life I hold in my arms. Fiyero's lips press against the top of my head. I look up at him, his eyes sparkling as he watches our child settled in my embrace.

Karina stands off to the side of the sofa, awestruck with her hands brought up to her chest. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," she says.

"It was, wasn't it?" Fiyero murmurs, not even looking up from me or our son. I smile at him, and his hand brushes through my hair as we kiss.

...

After a while, Leona and Karina have both gone home. Now I am upstairs, in bed, with Fiyero still at my side. We sit there… the three of us, taking in our new family. I stroke my finger along the baby's cheek. "We've been waiting so long for you, little one," I said to him softly before I gently kiss his forehead.

"And we still don't have a name for you." Fiyero chuckled. I lay my head against his shoulder, stifling my own laugh. "Yero!"

I pause and look from him to our son, peacefully asleep in his father's arms. I take a deep breath. "I have thought about one, though," I reveal. "What do you think about…Liir?"

"Liir," Fiyero says the name aloud, and a smile crept over his face. He locks eyes with me and nods."Liir Thropp Tiggular. It's perfect," he agrees. We look back down at our boy. I cannot believe this is my life now, and it really is perfect.

" _He's_ perfect."

* * *

* * *


End file.
